A Hogwarts Story
by 4th champion
Summary: A new Hogwarts new students, new teachers, a whole new adventure. I really stink at summaries, but I hope you read this!


**A Hogwarts Story**

**Summary** – A new Hogwarts; new students, new teachers, a whole new adventure.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing of Hogwarts or the going's on there. The credit there goes to the wonderful Jo Rowling. She owns most of the teachers name's that you may recognize, because I'm not creative enough to make up new names for all of them. I do however, in a way, own most of the student's names; except for some of the last names such as Lupin and Weasley. The main character, Kerry Corwin, is based off of my Role Playing character on a Harry Potter role playing website. And that's about it. Enjoy

Chapter One:

**Hogwarts**

It was a bright and sunny day in "Small-town, England". This was a village where everybody knew everybody. And everybody knew to avoid the modest cottage at the top of the hill, or the "Haunted Home" as the children of the village called it. It wasn't really haunted. A small family lived there, not much was known about them, only that people had been rumored to go inside, and never come out. It looked like a regular cottage from the outside, neat and well kept. The white picket fence surrounding the front yard was always a white as ever, even after years of weathering, and the gardens within the fence were flowering for most of the year. The family who lived there was never seen around the village, they kept to themselves and the villagers were too afraid to go around asking questions. It was known however, that a family lived there. It was the usual family set up in the village; a Mum, a Dad, and one son or daughter; in this case, daughter. She didn't go to the school as far as anyone knew, and that wasn't much. She could be seen at times walking down the lanes.

This morning was a bright and sunny one, the cottage on the hill looked as lifeless as ever, but it was far from that. "Is your trunk packed?" yelled a shrill, nervous woman in her middle thirties. Her curly brown hair was tied up in a messy bun at her neck

"Yes Mum!" Came the reply from an eleven year old girl, halfway across the house.

"Do you have your owl?" Came another shout from a different part of the house, this time it was a man in his early forties.

"Yes Dad!" Rang the girls reply.

"Bring it down here!" Yelled the woman. The girl did as she was instructed, struggling to bring a large trunk down a staircase. She was having a difficult time; the trunk weighed twice as much as her. "Can you help me Mum?" she asked in a strained voice.

The woman simply nodded and drew a long slender stick out of her pocked. She flicked it and jabbed at the air and the trunk and a birdcage, containing an owl floated down the steps behind the girl. "Dad'll take the trunks, and you'll apperate straight to Platform 9 ¾ with me." The girl nodded in reply, "Were leaving Dave!" shouted the woman. "Now grab my arm tightly." She instructed her daughter. They both spun on the spot and disappeared with a "Crack!"

"Crack!" The Women appeared along with her daughter in a train station. The station was crowed with family's saying "Good-Bye" To their children as they left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few moments later, a man appeared near them, along with a large trunk and a birdcage. He put them on a trolley and let his daughter drive it.

"Now Kerry," Her Mother began, "You be good at school. Owl us once a week to let us know how it's going. Listen to your teachers, and make some friends." She smiled encouragingly at her daughter and embraced her. She got another hug from her Dad as they helped her get on the Hogwarts Express. The eleven year old waved good-bye to her parents and with her trunk walked down the train to find a compartment.

Most of them were full of older students talking avidly about what they did over the summer. Kerry was nearing the end of the train searching desperately for an empty compartment.

She finally found one with only one person in it, a girl who seemed friendly enough. She opened the door and asked "Can I sit with you?" The girl just nodded. Kerry dragged her trunk in and struggled to get it up on the rack. It took quite an effort but she finally got it up. She was breathing heavily as she sat down with her owl next to her, across from the girl. "Hi, my name's Kerry." She said, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Sarah." The girl replied.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Kerry asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh yes." Sarah answered becoming excited, "I went to a Quidditch game with my Mum and Dad."

"Wicked" Kerry said, getting excited, "Who played?"

"It was a Chudly Cannon's game. My dad's obsessed with them." She smiled. "He even had his room painted orange when he was a kid."

Kerry laughed; the subject of Quidditch lasted for quite some time, stopping only when a small girl knocked on the door.

"Er— can I join you?" She asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure" Kerry smiled at the girl, "I'm Kerry and this is Sarah, and you are?"

"I'm Diana," The girl said, smiling now. She led her trunk in and sat down next to Kerry. Sarah started the next subject of conversation.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Kerry said, "I'll probably be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, my Mum was a Gryffindor and my Dad was a Ravenclaw so, I'm not really sure."

Sarah answered her own question, "I'll be in Gryffindor for sure. All of my Dad's family was, and so was my Mum."

Diana just stared at the girls, looking dazed and confused "What is all this?" she asked.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" Kerry asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." Diana answered.

Sarah and Kerry then began explaining everything there was to know about Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World. They explained Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, and Purebloods. Quidditch and Houses and everything that Diana had no idea existed.

The lights in the carriages turned on as the sky darkened. "We'd better change then." Sarah said standing up and rummaging through her trunk for her school robes. Kerry and Diana did the same. The train began to slow preparing to enter Hogsmeade station. The three girls exited the train together, and followed a gruff voice calling "First years over here!" it was a monstrous man with a great graying bushy beard. Sarah waved at him in greetings. They boarded a boat to take them across the lake over to the castle. A frightened looking boy was in the boat with them sitting at the front, staring transfixed at the castle.

The three girls were silent, staring at it in awe. Kerry heard Sarah whisper to Diana, "Dad told me it was great, but I had no idea."

They arrived in the entrance hall, all the students looking frightened, mumbling about how they thought they would be sorted into the houses. A stout teacher walked out of the large doors at the other end of the hall and spoke in a high pitched, squeaky voice. "You will now be sorted into the house you will belong to for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Follow me please." They walked into the hall, four large, long tables full of older students. The teacher lead them to the front of the hall where there was an old ratty looking hat sitting on a three-legged stool. A rip at the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

At the last defining note, the hall erupted in applause, the teacher whom had brought them into the hall, unrolled a scroll and read a name off. "Aarvheld, Bridget." A girl walked forward from the back of the crowd she looked as if she wanted to become invisible. She walked up to the stool and sat down upon it. The teacher set the hat on her head. There was complete silence until the rip at the brim of the hat opened and yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

A table erupted in applause and Bridget walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat near the end.

Next was "Cambridge, Diana" The girl that sat with Sarah and Kerry on the train was called and sorted into Ravenclaw. After that "Corwin, Kerry" was called. Kerry's stomach did a small flip as she walked up to the stool, taking a seat. The teacher set the hat on her head. A voice filled her mind. "Oh, very interesting, loyalty, bravery, oh, very clever, I suppose you'd better be," The hat now shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause sounded in the hall and Kerry, now grinning broadly, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near Bridget.

Leighton, Gloria, "SLYTHERIN!"

O'Halloran, Jonathan, "RAVENCLAW!"

Patterson, William, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It went on like this for quite some time. Until, twenty minutes later, after Vadcibe, Jerry was sorted into Hufflepuff, the name "Weasley, Sarah" was called and just a few seconds after the hat being placed on her head the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted, and Sarah took a seat next to Kerry and Bridget. A rather tall woman whom was sitting in the middle of the head table stood up and the crowd fell silent. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said a clear Scottish accent in her voice. "Eat up!" The tables in front of the students suddenly filled with foods of all sorts. Some of the first years gasped, but others just piled food onto their plates. Soon everyone was enjoying themselves.

After everyone had eaten as much as their stomachs could hold, the witch at the middle of the table stood up again. She listed a few rules, new and old for the first year students. "Prefects, please lead the first year students to your common rooms. Good Night." With that there was a defining noise as the large benches slid backwards and talk broke out in the hall. Voices could be heard throughout the hall yelling "First years, follow me" Kerry got in followed Sarah out of the hall and on to the Common Room.

When they got into their dormitories the five girls all sighed and looked for where their trunks had been put. Kerry's was on right, next to Sarah. She began unpacking her stuff as the new Gryffindors introduced themselves. There were two other girls, Amelia Denton and Elizabeth Lupin. Sarah and Elizabeth knew each other because their parents were friends. They had often had "Play-dates" when they were younger. Bridget and Amelia almost immediately became best friends, and Kerry, Elizabeth and Sarah soon became close friends. They fell asleep talking of Quidditch and of what would happen the next day.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for chapter one of my story. It's not very good, at all. My inspiration for this story came from a Marauders story by MirrorBay2000 that I read just a few days ago. I thought it was such a good way to write, I just had to do it. So if one or two parts of this story sound familiar, you probably read something sort of like it. I was way too lazy to write a sorting hat song. I was going to, but just ran out of time.Well, I guess that's everything my lovely readers. Please R & R.


End file.
